LPVPL
Welcome to the LPVPL This is a web site for the LPVPL wich is a league of friends who plays pokémon games all across the world Our Goal The goal of this fun league is to make friends who enjoys playing the same games we aren'treconized as an official league yet but we hope to get enough members to become an official one. Rules The rules are quite simple you need to be respectfull and you need to contact us at lpvplpresident@live.ca so we can make you a member. Only members will be able to participate in this site. Every Pokémon ko'd will give 1 point and a win will add 6 points. You can also gain points by participating in pokemon contest(including Pokéathlon) first place gets 3points and scroll down to 0 for the last place. If you want to have a trade for a pokemon with specific stats you can go see our trade section http://lpvpl.wikia.com/wiki/Trade_Center and if you help a member to complete is pokedex this trade will give you 1 point. If you are being disrespectfull you will be loosing points so beware of what you say. Standings This is the standing of the members. If some wish to stay annonymus we will put a member number instead. EX:Member0 We will try to update this standing each 79 days since our official match calendars go from January 2nd-March20th then from April 2nd-June19th after Jully 2nd-September 18th and the last part of the year goes from October 2nd- Décember 19th. Only matches during those dates are considered as official and therefor will yield points. Inscriptions are accepted between each block of the official matches by contacting us at the email adress above. Inscription To be considered a member you need to send an E-mail message containing the following; Name Age Language spoken Country what version of Pokemon game you play Friend codes of each games To the following adress lpvplpresident@live.ca putting Inscription as the title. Some information will be public such as country but some other may be confidential to the demand of the member such as name that could be changed for a random number. Champion corner Here is the record of every champion of the league 'Service en Français' Il est possible d'avoir un service en français. Ce site ce veut être amical pour tous les joueur des jeu vidéo de la série Pokémon à travère le monde. Les règles sont simple et les voici 1-Vous devez respecté tout les membres et officiels de la ligue 2- une victoire donne 6 points et pour chaque pokémon hors combat 1 point additionel 3-seul les membres peuvent participé dans des match officiel 4-Les concours(incluant les pokéathlons) donne 3 points,2 points,1 point et 0 point pour la première,deuxième,troisième et quatrième position respectivement. 5-Si vous participé dans la centrale d'échange de la ligue(pas encore dispo en français) et que l'autre membres complête son pokédex il vous seras accorder 1 point http://lpvpl.wikia.com/wiki/Trade_Center Il est également possible de perdre des points si vous faite preuve de manque de respect et si la situation persiste une suspention pourrais s'en suivre. 'Officials corner/ Coin des Officiels' We are currently trying to expend our influence and to do so we'd need more officials across the world to help manage the league please contact us if interested ASAP. Nous avons présentement besoin de plus d'officiels a travère le monde pour étendre notre influence dans le monde et pour nous aidé à géré la ligue si intérèssé nous le communiquer dans les plus bref délais. Category:Browse